


Compromise

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are about compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Eliot had never been all that fond of the mall. Window shopping wasn’t really his forte. He went into a store for exactly what he needed and didn’t linger around for anything else.

But, being in a relationship was about compromise, something he was slowly but surely learning. And even though their fishing trip had been a bust, Hardison had gone along with him without too much fuss. Sure, Alec had bitched and moaned about the planned outing, but Eliot knew his young lover well enough to know that if Alec had really been set against going, nothing Eliot could’ve said or done (short of bodily harm, which they both knew wouldn’t happen) would make the younger man budge.

So, when Alec had asked him to come along with him on his shopping excursion, the hacker’s large brown eyes imploring him to agree, Eliot had given in with moderately acceptable grace. 

He’d bitched about the crowd as they’d walked into the crowded building, growling even louder when a group of rambunctious kids nearly plowed into them as he and Alec headed towards the escalator so they could reach Alec’s desired store, apparently located on the second level.

Hardison had only smirked, rolling his eyes at Eliot’s grumbles, and continued to drag him along from store to store.

A few hours later, feeling as if Alec had taken him into every single store in the mall, Eliot was at his wit’s end.

“Dammit, Hardison! You can’t possibly need anything else.” Eliot had growled with even more anger when he nearly dropped all the bags his lover had laden him down with, his ire only worsening when he caught sign of Alec’s smile.

“Come on, El. One last stop, then we can go home.” Eliot watched warily as the hacker moved closer to him, but Alec only took a few of the bags from Eliot, large hands easily adjusting to the additional bags in his hands.

“One stop, and then we’re done. I swear I’m never going shopping with you again.”

Alec smiled again, wetting his lips in that distracting manner that always caught Eliot’s eyes when the hacker was lost in another world, playing on his laptop for hours on end. Shaking himself, Eliot met his lover’s eyes, nearly moaning at the banked lust he saw reflected in the brown orbs looking back at him.

Alec leaned in and whispered in his ear, the soft cadence nearly lost in the oppressive noise of the crowded mall, but Eliot heard it as surely as if the words had been shouted.

“When we get home, I promise to make it up to you.” Alec sauntered off after those whispered words, firm thighs and ass looking absolutely edible in the dark jeans the younger man wore, leaving Eliot damn near panting from the lustful promise.

Adjusting his grip on the bags in his hand, holding them discreetly over his crotch to hide his response to Alec’s words, Eliot trailed his lover to the food court.

He’d let his lover satisfy his craving for a freshly baked pretzel and then he was dragging the younger man home so he could satisfy a craving of his own.

END


End file.
